Sammy the tutour!
by Elverine
Summary: Sam wants to help Dean with his homework,but he refueses. Just a funny short story.


Sammy the tutor

Dean was sitting at the desk, staring at his math homework blankly. He had been doing so for more than forty minutes, yet he just didn't have the urge to pick up his pen. Compared to Sam, who was sitting beside him, eagerly searching for information for his history report, Dean felt a bit shammed, but the thought didn't last long since he already knew he wasn't the kind of person who would bury himself into books willingly. There were a few times that he actually decided to try to focus on his schoolwork, he did pick up his pen, sat up straight, and then fell back in the chair after five seconds. He began to put the pen in his mouth, and then tapped on the desk randomly; he tried a lot of things just to make himself look busy, but apparently it didn't work.

"Dean, will you knock it off?" Sam finally spoke; he had been holding great endurance to the noise Dean made.

"What, it helps me think." Dean replied, though he himself didn't buy it.

"Oh, so what were you thinking, how to beat up a demon?" Sam said sarcastically. "Because I don't see you have any intention to work on that math stuff."

Dean sighed. He wouldn't deny that he did not like anything involved to schoolwork, but being lectured by his younger brother just seemed wrong.

"Believe me, Sammy, anything you learn now won't be useful in the future."

"I doubt it, I could just go to a normal college after I graduate." Sam placed his laptop aside and then walked to Dean's desk.

"Let's see what the main problem—" Sam's voice trailed off as he began to read Dean's the math assignment. "What the hell…"

Dean closed his book before Sam could catch any further glimpse. Although Sam already knew the fact that Dean had never touched his homework, he still didn't want his brother to see his math workbook was as new as the semester began along with some pictures from porn in it.

Sam didn't say a word. He knew his brother; he had always been a protector to him no matter when. Even at school, Sam didn't have to worry about the bullies, for Dean was always there to handle it for him. But when he had to face the schoolwork, the super brother no longer seemed so super.

"Why don't you just go back and do your report?" Dean wasn't looking at Sam; he didn't want to see the_ how can you be not doing your homework_ look on his face.

"Dean, if you want me to help you, you can just ask." Sam suggested, though he knew Dean wouldn't take it.

"Sam, I practically just don't like it, doesn't mean I can't do it."

Sam tried his best not to snort. "Okay then, why not have a test?"

Sam opened the workbook, ignoring his brother's protest. He was going to look for some exercises hadn't been finished, and then he found Dean hadn't even started.

"Try this one," Sam randomly pointed at one of the exercises on the book.

√3∈ R' PF:√3+√5∈R'

Dean leant forward to force himself read the exercise, but he barely understood it.

"Why don't you start with the first step?" Sam encouraged.

Dean closed his eyes. Was he going to confess that he hadn't been listening to the teachers in class all the time? But it was his _brother_ standing beside him, plus he was_ four years younger _than him, how could he let this kind of thing happen?

"I'm not really in a mood to do math,"

Sam translated the words automatically in his mind: _I don't know what the heck this thing is talking about._

"Fine then, try some geography here." Sam was about to pick up the textbook on the shelf when Dean reached out his hand to stop him.

"Dude, are you here trying to be my tutor here?"

Sam froze, not catching the sudden question. "What?"

"See, you don't even know what you're doing right now. I take care of myself, you do your stuff, that's how we work."

"But you're grades—" Sam began.

"No, don't you suddenly be concerned of my grades, Sam. That's what Dad supposed to do."_ And Dad doesn't give a damn, _Dean said inwardly.

Sam fell silent. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe they didn't need the knowledge they learned now to survive, maybe they would only be hunting in the future, maybe his dream of going to college would somehow still be a dream…

"I'm going to get myself a cheese burger, you want one?" Dean, who tried to change the subject, was now standing up and walking toward to the door. He did his best to sit at the desk for forty minutes, he was kind of proud of himself. He thought he deserved for some relax now, like for hours long relax.

Sam smirked. "You sure you don't want to finish your math first?"

Dean groaned as a response.

"All right," Sam chuckled quietly. "I'll dig into my report before you come back, then."

Sam heard his brother grab the keys and opened the door. "Hey, Sam?"

Sam looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"If you get bored, you can do my homework, you know I'm generous."

Sam couldn't help but laughed. "Hey, Dean?"

"What?"

"You're an excellent brainless big brother."


End file.
